


Sating Drunken Curiosity

by hummingfox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jess in Heaven, M/M, Sad Sam, Telling truths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingfox/pseuds/hummingfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt from owlwithafringe:</p><p>Sam gets drunk in Gabriel's presence and hilarious and fantastical secrets come out that Sam would completely deny if he were sober.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sating Drunken Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Owlwithafringe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/gifts).



> So I asked for prompts on tumblr (@aspiritwind) because I was bored and I'm stuck at home due to a little blizzard called Snowzilla! This was one of the prompts I received and I now share it with all of you.

They had just finished the last hunt, a run of the mill salt and burn. But the ground had been frozen for the first 2 feet and he was both exhausted, sore and wired from the adrenaline. So Sam decided in indulging in the best and most inexpensive method of relaxing a Winchester knew of: alcohol. Dean was in his room, relaxing in his own method while Sam decided to read up on Norse mythology while drinking whiskey. He was a third of the way through the bottle and half-way through the tale “The Fortification of Asgard” when a snap of fingers announced the arrival of said trickster.

Sam giggled, already buzzed, “Heya, Gabe! I was just reading about your exploits!”

The dirty blonde raised an eyebrow at Sam but sauntered over to his side, taking in the whiskey bottle on the table and the book resting in Sam’s lap. “Ah, enjoying the tales?“

Sam grinned, closing the book, placing it on the table and nodded. “Yep! Any truth to the stories?”

Gabe sat in the empty chair next to Sam and lifted his feet up to rest on the table in front of him. “Oh, I’ll gladly share, provided you do the same.” He snapped up a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth with a smug grin.

The hunter thought for a minute before he nodded, “Sure, you first.”

The archangel shrugged and then smiled. “Well, there’s always a bit of truth behind every tale. The Norse myths are no exception.”

Sam gaped, “So you have kids?! You have or had Nephilim after the incidents that Enoch wrote about?! Did you -”

The trickster chuckled and placed a finger to Sam’s lips to stop all of his questions. “Ah ah ah! Not how this works. You ask one, then I ask one. So, let’s see… what’s your favorite book?” he asked before pulling his finger away from the hunter’s lips.

Sam shook his head smiling, “Lord of the Rings. So, you had Nephilim kids?”

The archangel carefully judged Sam’s face before nonchalantly responding, “Sure did, even had a few personally, but you know all about the kids depicted in Norse tales.” He took a breath, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth. “Ok, Sammich, I know you don’t have any kids, but what’s been your freakest sex?”

Sam, who was taking a sip of whiskey, snorted in surprise before coughing as the whiskey burned the nasal passages and caused his eyes to water. “Geeze, Gabe! You could’ve waited until I’d finished drinking before asking me that.” He placed the glass carefully back on the table and thought for a while, contemplating whether he really wanted to tell the trickster and continue this game. Clearing his throat and blushing at the memory, “Well, before I found out about Brady, I would’ve said sex with Ruby, cause you know, demon and all that, but yeah. Turns out that the experimentation with Brady, Jess and BDSM was not just a college experiment but also demonic.“

Gabriel curled up in the chair and brayed in laughter. “Oh, Sammy. You are a kinky bastard.”

Sam looked to the ground and sadly grinned, “Yeah, and no one’s ever survived to tell the tale apparently.”

Golden eyes flared brightly in anger as the archangel brought his full attention back onto the hunched over hunter. “Get your head out of your ass and ask your next question.”

Sam frowned, before picking up the glass of whiskey and running a finger along the edge of the glass. “Is Jess happy in Heaven?”

Gabriel groaned and then snapped his finger, removing the bottle of whiskey from the room, and turning the leftover whiskey in the glass into water. “That’s it, I’m cutting you off. But yes, Jess is in Heaven and reliving wonderful Stanford moments.” With a snap of his fingers, a TV pops into existence on the table directly in front of Sam, turning on to show Sam Jess’ Heaven, which looks like their old apartment, where Sam and Jess are making holiday cookies. Jess takes that moment to playfully flick some flour into Sam’s face, then laughs heartily at the dumbfound look upon Sam’s flour covered face. The antics of that day continue playing out on the TV, which Sam watches silently with a sad smile, tears slowly rolling down his face. Gabriel cuts the TV off just as Jess pulls Sam into a deep kiss. “She’s fine, Sam and no one will bother her Heaven. I swear it.” Gabriel snapped and a cookie appears in his hand, which he hands to Sam. “Enough of these depressing thoughts. What’s your favorite creature?”

Sam took the cookie and bit into it, the cookie just as good as he remembered all those years ago. “Hmmm… that’s difficult to answer, cause we mostly kill the creatures we run into. Maybe it was the Leshii, who looked like Paris Hilton when beating up Dean? But really, not to give you a big head, but you are.”

The trickster’s eyes widened. “Seriously?”

Sam shrugged, “Well, yeah. Those pranks you pulled, when not against me, my brother or non-lethal were absolutely hilarious. The slow dancing alien was particularly funny. Was that actually you as the alien or were they illusions like the chainsaw murder?“

Gabriel’s eyes twinkled, “Ah, you really want me to ruin that for you? Maybe I looked up a nearby E.T. and asked them to do me a favor.”

Sam glared, “Come on, Gabe. You’re suppose to answer truthfully.”

The golden eyed angel shrugged, “Who says I’m not. Besides, there are some things men are not supposed to know.”

Sam’s eyes twinkled as he teased, “But would you tell me if I were a girl?”

Gabriel raised his hand up, fingers ready to snap, “Want to find out?”

The hunter blushed, “Might be awkward explaining that to Dean, but there’s nothing wrong with being a girl. It’d be different, and I’d probably have to learn how to react to a changed body, but might be interesting, nonetheless.”

Gabe lowered his hand, “Maybe sometime later, we can try that out. For now, I believe it’s your turn.”

Sam yawned, “What’s your favorite thing about Earth?”

The angel looked thoughtfully at Sam, “Humans, actually. Your lives are so very brief, and you feel things so much. You’re wondrous creatures, actually, even if  you have problems, mostly of your own makings. But on the whole, you all try to do better for others. You live passionately, and I love it. Of course, I also take care of the humans when they become douches and forget the consequences of their actions. But yeah, Dad did a great job with y’all.”

Sam smiled, eyes closing as the alcohol and exhaustion finally caught up with him. “Glad you came, my guardian angel. You always make me smile when I need it.” Sam slumped in his chair and let his head droop as he began to drift off.

The archangel shook his head, “Come on, Samsquatch. Time for bed.” He got up and pulled the hunter into his arms, easily lifting him to carry him to his bed. He carefully placed him on his bed, and with a snap of his fingers changed him into appropriate bed clothes. Gabriel then carefully pulled the covers over Sam and ran a hand through Sam’s hair. “Sweet Dreams, Samshine!”

Sam snuggled up into the hand before reaching out to pull the archangel into his arms and down onto the bed. “ _Niis emna, Aziazor_.” 

Astonished, Gabriel let himself be pulled into the bed and snuggled by Sam. “Guess, I’ll watch over you from here.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Enochian to English translation  
> Niis emna, Aziazor = Come here, Love.


End file.
